


Sparkplug

by Kiyoko18



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Birdflash Week 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Dick has lived in Gotham for most of his life. Then he moved to Bludhaven, which exposed him to new kinds of crazy he thought didn’t exist. He thought he’d seen it all. However, nothing could prepare him for seeing his boyfriend, Wally, in his civvies, on Wayne Manor’s doorstep, dripping wet and cradling a baby.





	Sparkplug

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first day of Birdflash week 2019. The Prompt: Accidental Baby Acquisition

      Dick has lived in Gotham for most of his life. Then he moved to Bludhaven, which exposed him to new kinds of crazy he thought didn’t exist. He thought he’d seen it all.

      However, nothing could prepare him for seeing his boyfriend, Wally, in his civvies, on Wayne Manor’s doorstep, dripping wet and cradling a baby.

     “Wally, wha-!”  

     “Let me in and I’ll explain everything. Please, I don’t think she can stay out in the rain this long.” Wally rambled out, practically vibrating with anxiety.

      Noting Wally’s urgency and that the baby girl was shivering a bit, Dick quickly ushered the two inside and to a couch. Wally gratefully took a seat near the roaring fireplace and resumed gently rocking the small child.

     “Master Dick what—Oh, Master Wallace, I did not know you were here.” Alfred announced his presence, approaching the two in the foyer. He took note of the infant in Wally’s arms and continued. “Do you require anything, Master Wallace?”

     “If you have any baby food, some dry baby clothes and a warm blanket, that’d be amazing, Al.” Wally said absentmindedly.

     “We haven’t had need for some of those in a long time, but I am sure I could come up with something suitable. I will return in a moment.” With that he turned had walked down on of the many hallways of Wayne manor.

     Dick and Wally then returned their attention to the baby in Wally’s arms. They sat in silence for a moment, before Wally started explaining, “I found her, while on a case. They were trafficking meta-human kids. There were others, but they were all older and had places or people to return to.”

      Wally gently rocked the little girl against his chest, one hand coming up to gently stroke her damp black hair. This was the first time Dick got a good look at the baby. She was small, black haired and pale, but Dick though that last one might be from the cold.

       “You couldn’t track down her parents?”

       “When I went through her files, none were listed. She didn’t even have a name.”

       Dick’s breath froze in his chest at that last bit.

       Alfred had returned at this point and handed Dick some of the requested items. “Here you are, a warm blanket that I just pulled from the drier, and one of Master Bruce’s old infancy dresses. We unfortunately do not have any proper baby food; however, I am in the process of make some myself. It should take but a few moments.”

       “You’re a godsend Alfred. Thanks.”

       “But of course, Master Wallace. Do you believe you shall require anything else?”

      “No, I think I’m good. But you might want to alert Bruce of his extra … guest.”

      “Of course. I shall return in a moment with the food for the little mistress.”

      As Alfred left again, Wally unwrapped the baby from the wet blanket, changed her clothes and wrapped her in the new blanket, seemingly in the blink of an eye. Being a speedster had its perks. However, the change must have woken her up, because she started to coo softly and weakly flail her arms, grasping for something. Dick offered his finger, which the little girl happily took and giggled.

      “Wally, I don’t mean to sound harsh, but why couldn’t you take her to an orphanage or an adoption center.”

      “Dick, didn’t you hear me she’s—”

     Apparently, Wally was too loud, because the baby started crying. And the direct response to that was an electric shock going up Dick’s arm, the one that was attached to the finger the baby girl was holding.

     Dick shrieked and involuntarily ripped his hand away in surprise. This caused the girl to cry harder. Lights started to flicker, and small sparks of electricity sparked across the little girl small girls frame.

     “She already has powers. Meta-humans start out that young?” Dick simultaneously tried to shake out the numbness in his arm and help Wally calm the little girl down, giving her his other finger. She stopped crying, but still looked a bit fussy.

      “Sometimes they can, it just depends.” Wally sighed, exasperated. “Look, Dick, please, I can’t do this by myself and I can’t send her to an adoption agency, they won’t know what to do with her. Can you help me?”

      … _W h a t ?_

      “Wally, why me?”  

      “I trust you, Dick, more than a lot of people, probably more than anyone.” Wally looked at him, eyes practically begging. “Please, I’ll pay for everything and we can work out a schedule if we have to, but I can’t do this by myself. I need help. I need--” Wally took a shaky breath and whipped away a tear that was welling in his eye.

      Maybe it was the fact that Wally was his best friend and boyfriend, or that Dick saw how stressed Wally looked, or even that he empathized with the little girl in Wally’s arms, but Dick put a steadying arm on Wally’s shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

      “Breath, Wally, take it easy. I’ll … I’ll help. We can work something out.”

* * *

 

      They decided that Wally would take care of the baby during the night, while Dick was out as Nightwing, and Dick would take care of her during the day, while Wally was out working and being the Flash. They both agreed to move, at least temporarily, to Bludhaven. It would be easier for Dick and Wally could run to wherever he needed to be. It was a bit of a pain, but Wally never once complained, because he knew that Dick had was already doing what he could to help, and Wally wasn’t going to make it more difficult for him, especially when Dick didn’t _have_ to help him.

       Dick took a couple weeks off work at least to help get the baby settled. Wally went as far as to offer to help pay for Dick’s rent, since he wasn’t working, but Dick put his foot down on that one. It was just two weeks and Bruce said he would help the two of them if need be. He did appreciate the offer though.

       So, the two weeks he had off were exclusively devoted to getting the baby accustomed to her new surroundings. It was actually pretty pleasant, to Dick’s surprise. During the day, Dick would use the toys they bought her to play with the baby, feed her, and overall try to keep her happy. In the evening, Wally would come back to the apartment and take over while Dick got ready for and headed out on patrol. Then, when Dick returned early the next morning, the two of the would fall asleep together for a few more hours before Wally had to get up and go back to Keystone. It was weirdly domestic, which surprisingly for Dick, made him equally uneasy and elated. This was a new feeling, one that Dick has never properly gotten to experience, or at least not from this perspective. Not from the perspective of the … parent. Having Wally there helped though. At the very least Dick took comfort in the fact that this was a new terrifying experience for him too.

       Wally, who rushed out for diapers, baby food, toys, groceries or even small errands for Dick if he so much as asked. Wally, who gave up as much sleep and time as he could spare to help. Wally, who lived halfway across the _country,_ and would drop just about anything if Dick called.

       Wally who poured out nothing but love and affection for this little girl, despite his circumstances in acquiring her.

       Dick  was honestly fairly impressed. While Wally was a great hero, a great friend and regarded by many as a good man, he was also a major goofball. To see him so serious about this little girl was touching and … pretty awe inspiring. Plus, he was definitely grateful that Wally could handle the baby without getting shocked. Evidently, already getting struck by lightning has its perks.

       Though that didn’t help with the constant power outages or exploding lightbulbs the baby caused. But they were able to manage. Nothing a trip to the breaker or department store couldn’t fix.

       Speaking of the little girl … they still hadn’t named her yet. This was a fact that neither Dick nor Wally was proud of, but they just couldn’t decide what to do with her. They talked to the League, the Titans, even the Young Justice team, and while they were checking around for solutions, there wasn’t anything else they could do but keep her.

       It’s been a total of three weeks now, and they’ve gotten by pretty well, even worked it out after Dick had to go back to work.

       But… it wasn’t always … easy…

       Cue Dick, in his current position, trying to feed the little girl, who was gleefully sparking up and throwing food around. At this point Dick’s hair was sticking up on end from the electricity, he was covered in baby food, and he was a little frustrated.

      “Gah!—Come on, sparkplug, you need to eat our you’re going to be hungry later.”

      Said baby gleefully ignored him. Dick groaned and tried to think of how he could get this little munchkin to eat. However, the sound of the doorbell pulled him from his thoughts. He got up and answered the door, to which he was greeted by the smiling face of Wally. Well, smiling until he took in Dick’s state of complete disarray.

      “Whoa, dude are you—”

      “Don’t ask, just help.”

      Dick ushered Wally in, and Wally approached the baby, who was sitting in her highchair, covered in baby food, gurgling happily. Evidently, she seemed very pleased with herself.

      “Hey, sweetie, giving Dick a hard time.”

      The little girl gleefully squeed and slapped her hands in the mess she made, splattering the food around.

      “Awww, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but I’m afraid play-time’s going to have to wait.” Suddenly Wally’s form blurred around the room for a second, before materializing in from of the baby, holding a fresh jar of baby food, and a spoon. “Now open wide, here comes the plane.”

      Dick watched as Wally made plane noises and somehow that got the little girl to eat.

      This made sense to Dick. Wally’s been around babies before, he had two baby cousins, while the youngest child Dick had cared for was Damian.

      “Well, if you’ve got this, I’m going to get cleaned up before patrol tonight.”

      “Gotcha. Make sure to get rid of the static in your hair, or you’re going to get an electric shock.” Wally snickered.

      Dick smacked him upside the head as he passed and made his way to the bathroom.

      Under the spray of the shower, Dick contemplated. They had managed pretty well so far, but everything was still so up in the air, and that made Dick … so uneasy. This wasn’t a villain where they had to predict when they’d strike or plan ahead or anything like that. This was a child that hasn’t even been given a proper name. This wasn’t good … especially for her.

       Dick, sighed and exited the shower, changing into his Nightwing suit for patrol. He walks back into the kitchen to find Wally cleaning up the baby, after a successful feeding. She was sparking up, shocking Wally several times, but he just laughed and seemed relatively unaffected.

       And here he was getting static shock every other time he touched her, while Wally was no worst for wear. So annoying.

        Wally walked over to Dick, kissing him on the cheek. “Good luck on patrol, call me if there’s an emergency.”

        “I will. And Wally…” Dick pulled him close and whispered into his ear. “…we need to talk about her when I get back.”

         Wally’s eyes widened, but he nodded in understanding. Dick gave Wally a reassuring smile, a kiss and then took his leave out the window.

* * *

 

         Dick returned in the wee hours of the morning. Thankfully, it was a relatively quiet night for Bludhaven. He walked into the living room, finding Wally asleep on the couch, baby girl on his chest. He smiled, this was a familiar, if not welcome sight. Dick walked over and sat in the adjacent armchair, just watching the two of them.

         They looked peaceful; they always did. Admittingly these were quickly becoming his favorite moments, the feeling of coming home to a family that, for the longest time, he had come to accept he would likely never experience. But here he was, with long time boyfriend, even longer time best friend, waiting up for him, with a sweet super-powered little girl sleeping on his chest.

         This felt great, and that terrified him.

         But a small coo, pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that the baby was awake and reaching for him with little grabby hands, green eyes bright and happy.

         “Hey, sparkplug. What are you doing awake?” Dick came up and gently pulled her out of Wally’s arms without waking him. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed, properly.”

          He brought her over to her cradle and set her down and watched her wiggle and giggle at him. “Shh, sleep.”

          “Nu!”

          “ _Sleep_.”

          “Nu!”

          “Alright let’s see if I’ve got something that’ll get you to sleep.” He whispered, offering his finger for the little girl to grab, which she gleefully accepted. While she played with the finger, Dick started to hum a lullaby, one that his mother sang to him when her was younger. This entranced the baby, the melody soothing her and lulling her into sleep. Dick watched her, smiling.

           He panicked for a sec when she started to spark up again, not wanting to be shocked. However, to his pleasant surprise, he was not shocked and instead, the little girl started to glow. Just a soft warm glow, lasting only a moment before dimming again, once she was sound asleep.

            “It’s pretty when she does that, right?”

            Dick looked over his shoulder to see Wally, awake and leaning against the doorframe. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

             “It’s fine, you said we needed to talk right? Come on, I’ve got some tea waiting for us in the kitchen.”

             As quietly as he could, Dick made his way to Wally and followed him into the kitchen. He accepted an offered mug and took a seat across from Wally.

             “So, what exactly do we need to talk about. I know you want to talk about the baby, but what--”

             “It’s been about three weeks since we brought her home, right?”

             “…Yes.”

             “And the league hasn’t found someone who can take her in, right?

             “Yes. Dick, if this is getting too difficult, we can—”

             “Hush and let me finish.”

              Wally shut up, but he clearly looked pensive.

              Dick took his hand, rubbing his thumb over Wally’s knuckles. He sighed, “Wally, she needs something concrete, a real family. This period of… uncertainty can’t go on forever. Hell, she doesn’t even have a name. Something needs to happen soon...”

              Wally dragged his hand across face. “…ok, I’ll personally look around and we’ll get--”

              “—And we’ve already had her for three weeks, we’ve worked out a schedule and we’ve got a system going.”

               “…Wait, what.”

               Dick sighed and took both of Wally’s hands in his own. “Look, Bruce was around our age when he took me on, and there’s _two_ of us. If worst come to worst, we do have Alfred, my brothers, Bruce, your family, and a whole bunch of people who’d back us up on this. I … I can’t promise this is going to be easy, ‘cause we know it’s not, but—”

               “Wait, wait. Are you saying you want to _keep_ her?”

               Dick leaned closer to Wally. “…I’m willing to try if you are.”

               Wally leaned closer. “…I’m going to have to get a job closer to here.”

               “I can get Alfred to babysit while I’m at work during the day, it’s just a quick drive across the river.”

               “I don’t patrol at night so I can still cover that.”

               “You’ll probably have to move in permanently too.”

               “You’re ok with that?”

               “Duh.”

               They met for a kiss. It lasted only for a few moments, but it left them lightheaded and they rested their foreheads together. “We still need to name her.”

               “I had an idea.”

               Dick leaned back, still holding Wally’s hands, waiting for him to continue.

               “Luminita.”

               Dick felt a smile tug at is lips. “Doesn’t that name mean ‘little light’ in Romanian?”

               Wally nodded and Dick pulled him in for a hug. “It’s perfect.”

               Wally returned the embraced, they two of them relaxing in each other’s body warmth. Until, they heard the ba—Luminita crying.

               Wally chuckled and moved to get up. “I’ll take care of it. It’s still technically my shift.”

               “I’ll let Bruce know what’s going on. He should still be up by now.”

               “Right, you do that, and I’ll be back in a sec. Love you.”

               “I love you too, Wally.”


End file.
